Just One
by Quincey Forder-Denis De Plaen
Summary: basé sur les évennements du forum Poudlard 2007, et inspiré par la chanson One de Metallica. L'esprit d'un survivant de la bataille de Poudlard en roue libre. Estce réel? rêvetil? estil même encore vivant?


Just One

Par Denis « Malkavien » De Plaen

d.deplaenlft.be

disclaimers : Tous les personnages canons sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings, Ethan Renard, Markus Ste Isle et John Smith sont à moi, tout les autres nommés et/ou référencés appartiennent à leur joueurs/euses respectifs. Aucun profit d'aucune sorte n'est tiré de ce que vous avez sous les yeux Ce drabble fait suite à la bataille de Poudlard joué sur http://poudlard2006.aceboard.fr/

Je reste allongé dans la grande salle de l'école, séparé des autres grands blessés par un simple paravent. Mon esprit ressasse sans arrêt ce qui s'est passé…il y a combien de temps déjà ?

Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines, peut-être ? je ne saurais le dire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Cela doit venir de mon traumatisme crânien, d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère.

Je commence à ressentir des sensations dans les mains. C'est une bonne chose, avec la troisième cervicale fracturée, je devrais être tétraplégique, au lieu de paraplégique. Même la magie a ses limites. Au moins je pourrais toujours me débrouiller. Encore un miracle que ma chère mère (adoptive), la Médicomage May Mc Dorvan, a opéré en me ramenant à la vie.

Comme il y a sept ans, à deux mois près.

Je venais de terminer ma septième année. Dans le convoi vers Pré-aux-Lards, avec plusieurs amis de ma maison, Serpentard, On s'amusais à se balancer des insultes tirées de répliques de films, sous les hululement joyeux d'Obéron, le grand duc qui avait jadis appartenu à mon père adoptif, Markus Ste Isle, qu'on pensait défunt à l'époque. Un carreau d'arbalète tua le rapace sur le coup, les deux suivants me frappèrent en pleine poitrine, et les suivants encore tuèrent mes amis. Le carrosse se renversa sur le flanc, et une ombre se pencha au dessus, une arbalète miniature m'envoyant un nouveau carreau en plein dans l'oreillette droite.

Une présence à ma droite me réveille. J'ai dû m'endormir. Entrouvrant les paupières, je devine la silhouette d'Angèle. Mon Ange Noir. Elle me murmure quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Ou bien est-ce que je ne l'entends pas ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout est si confus.

Je ferme les yeux, et les images m'assaillent. La réunion dans la grande salle. Raccompagner les élèves de ma maison vers leur dortoir, pendant que leur directeur, Mael, se bat dans la Forêt Interdite avec Gaby et l'une des centaures. Elric, le fiancé de mon amie Isabeau et protecteur de Constance, fait preuve de son arrogance habituelle. Mais il faut reconnaître pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre lors de mes entraînements de duel combiné qu'il a de quoi être arrogant. C'est un bretteur exceptionnel. Je quitte la salle commune, ignorant ce qui allait arriver à mes élèves. Je me tiens avec mes collègues devant l'entrée de l'école. Me battre. Donner l'illusion de donner le maximum pour éliminer les Mangemorts, tout en faisant de mon mieux pour n'en tuer aucun. Cela mettrait mes projets, élaborés avec Angèle, en périls. Le sol tremble, et se dérobe sous nos pieds, nous laissant tomber vers une mort certaine, mais un vent ascendant nous réceptionne et nous sauve de cette chute mortelle. C'est l'œuvre d'Alexiel Cayrith, mon amour de jeunesse. C'est une élémentaire de l'air d'une puissance inouïe et de talent. Nous sommes sauvé, mais éparpillés aux quatre coins du parc. Certains sont même envoyés près du Lac. J'atterris lourdement, en compagnie de Jenni qui est inconsciente, Kyrion et Amanda, elle aussi en mauvaise posture. Les Mangemorts attaquent, et je suis obligé de donner mon maximum. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique, et si ces sorciers masqués sont dangereux en eux-même, c'est sans commune mesure avec les lycans. L'un d'eux attaque Jenni, et Amanda se porte à son secours, mais le lycan l'expulse vite contre une arbre, la tuant presque sur le coup. Les lycans, pour une raison que j'ignore quittent le combats, et nous voilà, Kyrion et moi seuls face aux Accromentulas renégates. Le combat est âpre et se termine pour moi lorsque cette sale bestiole me saute dessus. Mon souffle est chassé de mes poumons, et une violente douleur me vrille la tête.

Je me réveille violement. Il fait nuit, à présent. Essoufflé, je ne peux rien faire lorsque d'autres pensées me reviennent en tête. Qu'est-il arrivé à Alexiel ? à Ely ? à James et tout les autres? Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est à nouveau Harry qui m'a retrouvé, à l'agonie, et seul survivant avec Jenni de notre quatuor. Comme il y a sept ans.

Rien ne sera plus pareil. Un sourire dépourvu d'humour incurve mes lèvres desséchées.

« C'en est fini de l'enseignement pour toi, Professeur Ethan Renard. » Dis-je à voix haute

avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve après qu'un infirmier de Ste Mangouste m'ait fait boire une potion…


End file.
